Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is a character who was introduced in Call of Duty: Extinction as one of the playable characters part of the main cast. She returned as the main character in the sequel Call of Duty: Age of Extinction and will return in Call of Duty: Retribution. Eclipse Universe creator Jesse Loon adapted the events of both games in Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict and Rose Squad: Second Korman Conflict, providing more context and story elements to the character. In the Original Timeline, she ranks as a Commander and was later promoted to Senior Commander. In the "rip" Timeline, she retains the rank of Commander. She wields a weapon called Crescent Rose, which is an M4X1 assault rifle developed by Nakamura Weapons Workshop. Timelines Original Timeline Discovery Attack of the Kormans Retaliation Revenge of the Grimm Grimm Colonies The Last Predecessor Awakening Mr. Tachibana In 2050, after hearing that the Special Forces General Blackburn went rogue and High Command issuing a bounty on his head; she went searching for her old friend Mr. Tachibana who was now living in exile. She is able to locate him on The Frontier and goes to meet up with him in person, passing on the bounty and catching up as they walk and talk. She returns to the Beacon after saying her goodbyes for possibly the last time, though this was not the case as Mr. Tachibana eventually asked her of any known abandoned Eclipse Research Laboratories facilities and points out about the Onyx Research Facility on Planet V. "rip" Timeline Rose Squad: Beacon Rose Squad: Awoken Rose Squad: Oracle Engine The Final Chapter Ruby is reminisced by The Son during his grieve of The Drifter's death and personal exile on the The Frontier. Call of Duty: Nexus Arena Ruby Rose appears in Call of Duty: Nexus Arena as a Support Character. She has a set of three Abilities, two Unique Traits and a Leader Trait, which synergies with Rose Squad and Black Armoury allies. She is also categorized in the following: Protagonists, Leaders, Support, Eclipse Empire, Rose Squad and Black Armoury. In the Black Armoury update for the game, she has been categorized into the Black Armoury faction and is reworked, receiving an extra Unique Trait and a Leader Trait. Her Abilities include: *'Its Also A Gun!' (Basic) Ruby uses Crescent Rose to deadly effect, dealing damage to enemies who challenge her. This attack has a chance to Debuff enemies and inflict Offense Down for 1 turn. *'Tactical Commander' (Special) Ruby grants each ally the Tactical Commander effect. The ally who uses a Special Ability first gains 30% Protection. The effect ends whenever an ally uses a Special Ability or at the end of Ruby's next turn. *'Eclipse Officer' (Special) Ruby grants all allies increased Critical Chance. This effect is doubled for Eclipse Empire allies. In addition, all Rose Squad allies gain Critical Damage Up. Relationships *Rose Squad As fireteam leader, Ruby deeply cares about the Titans she leads. Showing both affection and care extensively throughout their missions, she makes sure that none of them are ever left behind. Even though she is younger than the other three, she still leads by example and took inspiration from Clan President Angel when he personally led his troops into battle during the Eclipse Civil War in 2025. *Vron Although skeptical first meeting Vron, she came to respect him more and more as she spent time with him in the Arkona prison. He returned the sentiment, they both became friends and were interested in each other as they were both different species; Ruby being human and Vron being Korman. Once executing a prison break, the two parted ways and hoped they would one day meet again, if possible. *Arc Squad *Christina Foley *Richard Lawson *Mr. Tachibana *The Drifter *Vessa *Elena Trivia *Ruby Rose is based on the character of the same name. *In Call of Duty: Nexus Arena, the names of Ruby's Leader Trait "Team RWBY" and Unique Trait "Red Like Roses" are references to the canonical version of the character. Category:Non-Canon Category:Playable Characters Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction